


Holy Ghost Mystery

by Zeborah



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Musicals, Probably a few heresies, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeborah/pseuds/Zeborah
Summary: Jesus Christ Superstarends on Friday. What happens when the curtain rises on Sunday?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Holy Ghost Mystery

#### SCENE 1

A house

The women, preparing spices and wearily comforting each other

Mary Magdalene, Mary Theotokos, Joanna, Salome, others in conversation:

What's a girl to do? to the tune of: Gethsemane  
Nothing left to lose...  
After all we've been through, too --  
A crucifixion! -- That one's new...  
Still we have to do our duty  
Or his corpse will putrefy.

Mary Theotokos:

Once I was a child  
They all called 'defiled'.  
But I bore it all for nine months --  
Labour's no fun in a stable --  
Even when an angel tells you  
This is for God's glory.... Well,  
I saw the story through.  
Shepherds, wise men too.  
Frankincense and myrhh, as if they  
Knew we'd need it. Fled to Egypt.  
Years in Egypt!  
Would you ask as much  
from any other girl?

But if I'd said,  
"No, you cannot make me, cannot take me for your scheme!  
Find another wholesome girl to send your holy dream!"

I wanna know, I wanna know, my son!  
I wanna know, I wanna know, my son!  
Wanna see, I wanna see my son!  
Wanna see, I wanna see my son!

What might have been?  
Would these years have turned out any happier for me?  
Would I now be bouncing baby carpenters on my knee?

I have to know, I have to know, my son!  
I have to know, I have to know, my son!  
Have to see, I have to see my son!  
Have to see, I have to see my son!  
What could have been if this could be undone?  
What could have been if this could be undone?  
I have to know, I have to know, my son!  
I have to know, I have to know, my son!

Why should he die?  
Why should he die?

Scared me when at six years old he ran away to school,  
Shocked me when he fasted in the desert to be cool,  
Frightened me to see him thumb his nose at all the priests,  
When they took and flogged him thought my anguish was complete,

But now he's dead!

Women:

He's dead!  
My teacher's dead!  
My lord is dead!  
He's dead!

Mary Theotokos:

My son is dead!

Mary Magdalene:

Once I was a child  
Hated and reviled,  
Haunted by my demons, when  
He cast them out and smiled! So then  
Of course I bought him food and clothes --  
Thought I should support his cause.  
Even brought some sweet  
Ointment for his feet.  
Now it's for... his corpse--!

voice cracks, women comfort her, and all gather supplies

Women:

After all we've been through, too!  
Still we have to do our duty  
Or his corpse will putrefy....

Salome:

Who will roll the stone away Who Will Stay Awake With Me  
From his tomb?

Mary Magdalene:

No-one will keep me away  
From his tomb.

#### SCENE 2

At the tomb

Soldiers are walking around stomping their feet. Suddenly white light flares Jesus Christ, Superstar (instrumental)  
and an Angel flies down to land on the stone.  
The Soldiers stumble back and fall down in fright.  
The Angel rolls the stone away.  
Strips of cloth are visible inside.  
The Soldiers scramble up and flee.

The Angel lounges hidden behind the stone

Enter Women, and find tomb empty

Mary Magdalene:

I've been living to be here Could We Start Again Please  
Dying to be here, but it shouldn't be like this  
This was unexpected  
What do we do now?  
Oh could you bring him back, please?

Mary Theotokos:

I think you've had your fun now!  
You've even gone a bit too far to scorn the man you hate.   
Before it gets too frightening  
You ought to call a halt  
So could you bring him back, please?

Both/All:

I've been living to be here  
Dying to be here, but it shouldn't be like this  
This was unexpected  
What do we do now?  
Oh could you bring him back, please?

Enter Angel, women step back in fear

Angel:

Try not to be frightened, Everything's Alright  
I know who you're seeking:

Jesus who was crucified.  
Don't you know  
Everything's alright,  
Yes, everything's fine...  
Are the living among the dead?  
He has risen just like he said!  
See the place  
Where he lay:

He is not here: he's risen indeed.

Mary Magdalene:

Sir, all this fine ointment, brand new and expensive, should have anointed our friend.  
But when we arrived here, all that we could find was this cloth they wrapped round his head!  
Sir, if you have moved him, if he's in a new tomb,  
Tell me where -- I will get him myself!

Angel:

Remember how he told you  
When he was still with you  
Preaching throughout Galilee:

(Don't you know  
Everything's alright, yes  
Everything's fine.)  
That the Son of Man must be bound  
By the hands of the sinning crowd  
To be tried,  
Crucified,  
And in three days be raised up again.

Mary Theotokos:

Sir, by your bright raiment, we know Who has sent you, but you're just not making sense!  
Unwrap this enigma, explain this whole mystery -- or are we just being dense?  
Is he some poor spirit with unfinished business?  
Is he lost? Is he wand'ring alone?

Angel:

Try not to be frightened,  
For you must go quickly,  
Tell all his disciples:

Don't you know  
Everything's alright, yes  
Everything's fine.  
And he's going ahead of you  
Into Galilee -- you go too!  
There he'll be,  
You will see  
He is risen: he's risen indeed.

The women: | Angel:  
---|---  
There he'll be, |  Everything's alright, yes  
We will see |  Everything's alright, yes  
He is risen: he's risen indeed. |  Everything's alright, yes  
  
_repeat a few times_

Mary Magdalene:

There he'll be,  
We will see  
He is risen: he's risen indeed!

#### SCENE 3

At the temple

Enter soldiers running, out of breath

Soldiers alternating lines in their panic:

We've really got to tell you what we saw today. Damned For All Time  
You're gonna wanna hear just what we have to say.  
We watched the tomb the whole night like you told us to.  
We never slept a wink, we swear to God it's true!  
It's hard to swallow but these are the facts we logged.  
We can't be held responsible for acts of God!  
Don't say that we'll  
Take the rap here!

It happened as the sun rose at the break of day,  
The ground began to shake, the tombstone rolled away!  
An angel of the Lord came down from heaven too.  
(He must have been an angel and that's how he flew.)  
It's hard to swallow but these are the facts we logged.  
We can't be held responsible for acts of God!  
Don't say that we'll  
Take the rap here!

His face was bright as lightning and his clothes like snow!  
It really was quite frightening -- we were fearless though!  
But then we saw inside the tomb and there we found  
The corpse was gone -- it wasn't anywhere around!  
It's hard to swallow but these are the facts we logged.  
We can't be held responsible for acts of God!  
Don't say that we'll  
Take the rap here!

Caiaphas aside to Annas:

How is this Jesus still causing us trouble? Blood Money  
His death should have stopped all these rumours for keeps.

Annas aside to Caiaphas:

We don't need this mystery -- they'll say he's a ghost soon!  
The people want answers -- let's give them heaps.  
to soldiers  
Tell all the people it was his disciples  
Who stole him at night while you two played jacks.

Caiaphas:

No, say you were sleeping -- and don't be afraid:

You won't get in trouble. We'll have your backs.

Soldier 1:

We might need some insurance...

Annas:

If you mean cash, then I'm sure we can deal. offers a bag

Soldier 2:

We'll need lots of insurance!

Caiaphas offering another bag:

Just keep up your own end -- you know the spiel.

Soldiers:

We'll tell the crowd  
We fell asleep this morning  
And when we woke  
His disciples had taken his body.

Caiaphas and Annas:

Well done, soldiers  
Good old soldiers...

#### SCENE 4

In a private room

The men are gathered

Enter the women

Mary Magdalene:

It truly is a strange thing -- mystifying! Strange Thing, Mystifying  
But he isn't there,  
And the angel said  
He's risen from the grave.

Mary Theotokos:

We understand that this is hard to credit!  
But it's true -- I saw it,  
My son's alive,  
He's risen from the grave.

Together:

How could we have ever doubted?  
He healed the blind and lame,  
Brought lepers back to health.  
We should have never for a moment doubted!  
He raised up Martha's brother,  
And now he's raised himself!

Men:

What is this mad superstition?  
What is this mass delusion?  
Hush now, hush now, hush this nonsense!  
Hush now, hush now -- have you no conscience?  
There's a time for laughing and a time to weep,  
There's a time for speaking and a time for peace!

Thomas:

I'm amazed that even women can believe this old wives' tale!  
I can only guess this grieving has made the last of your reason fail!

Mary Magdalene:

No, you're wrong!

Men:

This woman's crazy!

Mary Magdalene:

No, you're wrong!

Men:

This woman's crazy!

Women:

No, you're wrong!

Men:

They've all gone crazy!

Women:

No, you're wrong!

Men:

They've all gone crazy!

How can it be true?  
How can it be true?  
How can it be true?  
How can it be true?

Mary Magdalene:

Just come! Just come with me!

finally Peter and John let her drag them out

#### SCENE 5

At the tomb

Enter Peter and John (Mary somewhat behind) and find the empty tomb

Peter wonderingly:

I thought I had the key to heaven, Pilate's Dream  
The world was at my feet.  
Then everything was ripped out of my grasp  
And the tomb shut fast.

I thought I was the rock he called me,  
Then bent just like a reed.  
I told them all he was no friend of mine,  
And sealed it for all time.

And now this door I shut  
And barred behind my back  
Has opened, just a crack...  
There's something here to hand  
If I could understand...

But still I look through it dimly  
It's all a mystery.  
I'm down here searching blindly for the key  
And wond'ring what it means.

Mary Magdalene:

Try not to be frightened, Everything's Alright (reprise)  
For we must go quickly,  
Tell all the disciples:

Don't you know  
Everything's alright, yes  
Everything's fine.  
And he's going ahead, it's true,  
Into Galilee -- we must too!  
There he'll be,  
We will see  
He is risen: he's risen indeed!

Exeunt Peter and John still in sad confusion

Mary Magdalene: | Angel:  
---|---  
There he'll be, |  Everything's alright, yes  
Can't you see? |  Everything's alright, yes  
He is risen: he's risen indeed! |  Everything's alright, yes  
Can it be? |  Everything's alright, yes  
Will we see? |  Everything's alright, yes  
Is he risen...? |  Everything's...  
  
Enter Jesus behind her

Jesus teasing:

Woman, why are you crying in such anguish? What is this heartrending sound?  
Who can you be seeking, here at an empty tomb where rags litter the ground?

Mary Magdalene:

Sir, if you have moved him, if he's in a new tomb,  
Tell me where -- I will--

Jesus:

Mary!

Mary Magdalene:

\--Teacher! falls at his feet

Jesus:

Don't hold on to my body! I Don't Know How To Love Him  
This is not who I am now:

I have changed -- yes, really changed.  
I have risen here  
But that's not the end:

There's farther to ascend....

Go instead back to my brothers.  
Tell them all what I tell you:

I must rise -- yes, really rise  
To my Father true  
Who's your Father too,   
My Lord who is your Lord:

My God and yours.

Peace be with you now  
And for every day.  
Mary, don't be scared,  
Wipe your tears away.  
Was there ever any man  
Who was here to stay?

You must hold on to your faith now.  
You are stronger than you realise.  
Don't back down -- give them no ground!  
Tell them Galilee  
Is where they must go.  
It's there they'll see me rise:

Go tell them so.  
Go, tell them so.  
I love you so.

#### SCENE 6

On the streets

Crowd, soldiers, disciples mingles (but not yet Mary Magdalene)

Crowd:

What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.  
What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.  
What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.  
What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.

Soldiers:

Jesus' friends stole the corpse from his grave.  
Jesus' friends stole the corpse from his grave.  
Jesus' friends stole the corpse from his grave.  
Jesus' friends stole the corpse from his grave.

Enter Mary Magdalene

Mary Magdalene:

I have seen our Lord!  
Saw him risen, saw him standing  
Close as this, with my own eyes!  
We must go to Galilee now  
And you all will see him rise.

Men:

What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening. |   
---|---  
What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening. | Peter:  
What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening. | I don't know quite   
What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening. | what I saw there.  
  
Women:

When do we go back to Galilee? | An  
---|---  
When do we go back to Galilee? | empty tomb, abandoned graveclothes.  
When do we go back to Galilee? |   
When do we go back to Galilee? | But he died! How can he live?  
  
  
When do we go back to Galilee?  
When do we go back to Galilee?  
When do we go back to Galilee?  
When do we go back to Galilee?

Thomas:

Why should you want to go?  
What is wrong with all you women?  
First it's angels, now it's ghosts!  
Why must you disrupt our mourning  
With these empty prattling boasts?

Crowd:

What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.  
What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.  
What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.  
What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.

Soldiers:

Jesus' friends stole the corpse from his grave. |   
---|---  
Jesus' friends stole the corpse from his grave. |   
Jesus' friends stole the corpse from his grave. | Peter:  
Jesus' friends stole the corpse from his grave. | What is this mystery?  
  
Mary:

I don't care what you say!  
He's alive -- that's all that matters!  
While you spread your gloom and doubt,  
There's a trip I have to pack for --  
Stops to plan along our route!

Crowd:

What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.  
What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.  
What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.  
What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.  
What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.  
What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.  
What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.  
What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.  
What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.  
What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.  
What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening.  
What's the buzz? Tell me what's a-happening....

_repeat, fading out, to intermission_

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to have two acts: the first covering Easter Sunday, the second the weeks following through to Pentecost. Unfortunately I've been stuck on the Road to Emmaus for the last couple of years so the second act may remain a mystery....


End file.
